particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of the League of Labour
See also, links http://classic.particracy.net/vieworganization.php http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=36319 https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/League_of_Labour The Constitution of the League of Labour (year 4526) v1.1 1.The Constitution is a page with all the information regarding the legalities, organization, rules and ongoing plans and proposals of the League of Labour. 2.The Constitution is a page that represents the common interests and rules of the members taking part in the current coalition, League of Labour 3.The Constitution is a "living" page: -the Constitution is voted by the party members of the coalition -the Constitution can be changed through proposed and voted amendments 4. The Constitution shall be enforced after it is validated by the coalition 5. The Constitution shall reflect the values of the current League of Labour Legality The Constitution shall be imposed only when everyone accepts it. The Constitution is in the legal terms of the Coalition and the game The Constitution is in the legal terms regarding national law The Constitution is recognized as a valid document and info about the organization of the Coalition Motto United We Stand, Fearless We Talk Anthem Under the flag Under the flag of freedom We shall live, We shall die And protect freedom! Under the flag of freedom We shall prosper, We shall be together And take the path toward freedom! Under the flag of freedom We shall unite, We shall be free To protect freedom! Under the flag of freedom We shall speak, We shall think The path toward freedom! Leader 1. The official leader is People's League of Rutania 2. The leader is representative, his power is limited to the party official page, League of Labour 3. The leader has the obligation to ensure stability, prosperity and security of the coalition 4. The leader represents the upmost values of the Coalition, cooperation, compromising, understanding, unity, integrity and pacifism 5. The leader's position can be changed through petitions that ask for a vote for change Stances The Constitution stands for certain values and ideas: The Constitution represents the legal formation of League of Labour and its values of promoting right-wing policies through market reforms such as liberalization, privatization and deregulation to bring freedom and prosperity to the citizens of the Rutanian Commonwealth. As such, parties members of this Coalition must respect the economic values for which it stands, economic freedom and promoting of well-being and wise economic decisions. The current Coalition is formed of Rutanian Libertarian Party RLP,People's League of Rutania and Rutanian National Congress Party The rights of the political parties 1. Parties have the right to voluntary participation in the Coalition 2. Parties are equal in the face of the Coalition, there are no valid leaders except representatives 3. Parties have the right to express their point of view 4. Parties have the right to express questions 5. Parties have the right to vote against decisions 6. Parties have the right to be protected 7. Parties have the equal right to vote 8. Parties have the right to propose bills 9. Parties have the right to vote bills 10. Parties have equal rights and responsibilities The rules and responsibilities 1. Parties must avoid hate speech, impolite, abusive, spam and other indecent languages towards each other (does not apply if the player swears, but without injuring other persons, like private messages) 2. Parties have the responsibility in being active and proposing legislation 3. Parties must respect the RP laws of the game and nation, but also the laws regarding trash talk of our Coalition 4. Parties have the responsibility of complying with the current Agenda of the party -the current Agenda is formed of points that have to be reached by parties in order to maintain themselves in the coalition: a. Current Agenda states that the Coalition is founded on principles of economic freedom, promoting right-wing stances regarding economic issues, that being said, market reforms such as liberalization, privatization and deregulation 5. Parties have the responsibility of complying with secondary Agendas if they are validated -the secondary Agenda consist of additional points to be touched within a period of time (4 years) and that they propose a cause to be followed in this years a. Current secondary Agenda is not defined 6. Parties have to respect the Coalition for what it stands and its values and rules -Those who perpetuate different politics than the preset one, undermine our stability by spying, doxing, destabilizing the Coalition through fake info, hate speech and disregards other people's opinions and in general cooperation 7. Parties have the responsibility of first coming to a common ground when proposing bills, is essential that they respect the previous mentioned articles and that they are put up to debate phase first for clarification.* *This is imposed as a rule only in the case of important bills regarding president elections, Cabinet, decisions regarding RP laws, activities and changes to the Constitution of the nation, also to the bills that require two-third of the votes of the Assembly (example bills regarding quotas) Voting On bills: 1. Parties can propose a bill 2. Party's proposed bill must be debated first* *in case as mentioned before if the bill proposed is about RP laws, Cabinet, presidents, activities of RP at large scale (nationwide) and other things mentioned in the Article 7, Section rules and responsibilities 3. Party's bill will be discussed and interpreted by the other parties in order to ensure unanimity (everyone agrees)* * This is imposed as a rule in case that important bills are debated, regarding the main Agenda, RP laws of the nation, RP events with high importance or bills regarding the Constitution, Cabinet or presidents 4. Voting on bills is ensured and the right for objections is protected* *This does not mean that measure toward an objecting party cannot be undertaken: -if the party abuses and crosses the limit -if the party is undermining with malicious intentions our Coalition through constant objections -if the party cannot accept or compromise with the rest (not be confused with those who search for a common solution) On Constitution (the page) 1. The newly proposed Constitution is proposed, discussions are undergone and then the Constitution will be voted* *unanimity is necessary for Constitution to be validated 2. If there is disagreement: -parties that disagreed must forward reasons for their objection and bring proves and then come with proposals, amendments to change certain articles -this amendments will be discussed and then voted, based on majority, this amendments will pass or fail, as we are 4, we can easily set this out, the proposer waits for the other 3 to vote, a majority of at least 2 is necessary -the process continues until the final Constitution is created and then voted in unanimity by all members of the Coalition 3. If there is disagreement after it was proposed* *The Constitution shall be fully valid for at least 4 years after it was validated to ensure stability (4 years after it was officially voted, the version shows that, vx.y, x stands for one major version of the Constitution, while y stands for the number of amendments brought to the current Constitution until the new was proposed) Example: N party objects the first version of the Constitution, v1.0, the N party proposes several amendments, let say 6, and all of this are validated, when the final Constitution comes out it will be called v2.6, the first number represents the new and unanimously accepted Constitution, while the second represents the number of amendments needed to accomplish that. After this, the Constitution is valid 4 years straight without other changes to be made. Bills regarding secondary Agenda(inside the party) and other important bills If the bill is rated as a bill for the Secondary Agenda or as an important bill as it is about changing RP laws of the nation, proposing major RP events, bills that are related to the Cabinet, presidents or other bills that require amendments to the Rutania's Constitution(bills with a two-third of the Assembly to vote yes) then this principles are applied: Secondary Agenda 1. Secondary Agenda bills are put up to discussions and voted, as to be validated a majority is needed, in case of equality(2 pro and 2 against): -the parties must discuss further and bring reasons to sustain decisions -compromises and reorganizing the Secondary Agendas is advised -one party decides that will switch the vote 2. If majority is reached, this bills are validated for four years, except other parties propose a referendum inside the Coalition to change it Other bills, classified as important bills 1. Put up to discussion and voted 2. To be validated, there is needed a mutual consent from all the parties involved 3. The validation depends on what bill is talked, is decided case-by-cases Others Concerning external policy of the Coalition 1. Parties can propose a decision or bill regarding the other parties but only on mutual consent, everyone must agree with a decision regarding external relations, the period of valabillity is set case-by-case Concerning the expel or approval of one party into or from the Coalition 1. Parties can propose bills that will ban, punish, impose condition or accept other parties into/from the Coalition but this bills must be thoroughly discussed and then voted in unanimity Legality The current Constitution has been approved and it is legal since February 4526.